Les cheveux de Mû
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Un crime incalculable, aussi incalculable que la puissance des chevaliers d'or, vient d'être commis au Sanctuaire : on a coupé les beaux cheveux de Mû ! Humour douteux et divers yaoi...
1. Au voleur !

Le premier chapitre est un prologue assez court… C'est après que les choses se gâtent ;)

Genre : fic honteuse/ yaoi /humour

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada, la Shueisha, Toei Animation, Shingo Araki, Michi Himeno et Seiji Yokoyama.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Au voleur !**

« Maître ! Maître ! »

Mû ouvrit les yeux. La chambre était encore plongée dans le noir, mais son apprenti promenait au-dessus de lui une lampe à huile, et le dévisageait, l'air paniqué.

« Kiki ? Il est déjà l'heure ? »

« Oh maître c'est affreux ! Vos cheveux ! Vos beaux cheveux ! », glapit l'enfant.

« Mes cheveux… Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Mû se redressa sur la natte de bambou qui lui servait de lit, écarquilla les yeux : il n'avait pas ressenti le poids familier de sa longue chevelure retombant dans son dos. _Qu'est-ce que…_ Mais la résignation succéda à la stupeur, et il ferma les yeux.

« Kiki. Que t'avais-je dis la dernière fois ? »

« Que si je refaisais une bêtise vous m'envoieriez dans la maison du Cancer ?! »

Le chevalier du bélier hocha la tête doucement.

« Mon maître, je vous jure que c'est pas moi cette fois ! »

« Tu disais cela aussi pour la grosse déesse à laquelle tu as dessiné des moustaches. »

« Mais… »

« Et la fois où tu es allé te faire tatouer dans les bas-fonds de New Delhi, pour ressembler à Shiryu… Tu as accusé le Vieux Maître. »

« Mais oui mais… »

« Pff, Kiki… Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait », soupira Mû.

Le chevalier du bélier se leva, tâtant le peu qui restait de ses naguère longs et épais cheveux d'ermite. Il semblait réellement agacé, ce qui était rare. Kiki posa sa lampe sur le tapis et demeura accroupi. Son visage s'était contracté, assombri par une moue boudeuse et triste à la fois. Mû s'approcha de la fenêtre, dont les grossiers volets de bois s'ouvrirent immédiatement, laissant la lumière crue du matin envahir la petite pièce du temple. Quand le jeune homme se retourna, il vit que son élève était toujours assis, fixant de ses yeux grands ouverts un point minuscule perdu dans la vaste trame des motifs labyrinthiques du tapis tibétain.

Les traits du visage de Mû se détendirent.

« Bon, je te crois », dit-il.

Le visage de Kiki s'éclaira aussitôt.

« C'est vrai maître ? »

« Oui. Mais alors tu dois me dire si tu as entendu quelque chose de suspect cette nuit. »

« Ben non j'ai rien entendu… Mais vous vous n'avez ressenti aucun cosmos ? »

« Non. C'est vraiment étrange. Je pensais à une farce d'Aldébaran… Mais non, ce n'est pas possible, il n'aurait pas pu entrer sans me réveiller par l'intensité de son aura. »

Mû se touchait le menton, songeur.

« Alors c'est qui à votre avis maître ? Vous croyez pas que ça peut être une espèce de malade ? Shiryu m'a parlé de types comme ça en Chine, ils peuvent pas s'empêcher de couper les nattes des filles… »

Les points du Bélier se levèrent de surprise, et il sourit à l'énormité scabreuse prononcée par son incorrigible élève.

« Mais ça ne tient pas debout Kiki... Qui serait assez fou pour pénétrer dans la maison d'un chevalier d'or, la première de l'acropole sacrée ? »

* * *

...Oui lecteur, qui serait assez fou ? (ou plutôt folle)

* * *

Dix maisons plus loin, une main impeccablement manucurée agitait une longue traîne de cheveux brillants qui n'avait rien à envier à la stellaire chevelure de Bérénice… 

« Alors ma chérie », susurra une voix masculine sortant d'une bouche nacrée, « on aguiche moins la galerie maintenant qu'on a plus son _piège à mecs_. »

Le chevalier jeta haineusement le scalpe mauve sur le sol de son temple.

« Hum… Mais que je vais faire de cette chose maintenant ? Oh, je sais… ROSES PIRANHAS !!! »

**à suivre**


	2. La jalousie d'Aphrodite

Un crime incalculable, aussi incalculable que la puissance des chevaliers d'or, vient d'être commis au Sanctuaire. Quelqu'un s'est introduit la nuit dans le temple du bélier, et a coupé les longs cheveux de son gardien. Mais quel malade a bien pu faire ça ?

Genre : fic honteuse/délire/yaoi/pause café

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya sont la propriété juridique et artistique de Masami Kurumada, la Shueisha, Toei Animation, Shingo Araki, Michi Himeno et Seiji Yokoyama. Et pardon à Aphrodite et à Mû pour l'horrible traitement que je leur inflige aussi.

* * *

« Vive le Tibet libre » 

De Gaulle

* * *

o

**Chapitre 2 : La jalousie d'Aphrodite**

o

_La veille du crime _

o

o

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils consignés sur l'acropole, avec interdiction de franchir le seuil de la maison du bélier ? Oh, cela faisait bien une semaine. Une semaine que lui, Deathmask, devait demeurer à faire les cent pas dans sa lugubre demeure, à ressasser l'humiliation qu'il avait subi devant la cascade de Rozan.

Si seulement cet imbécile de Mû n'était pas intervenu, il ne resterait plus rien du Vieux Maître et de ce sale gosse à l'heure qu'il est…

Non, il avait envie de tabac.

Il sortit sous le portique. Le ciel était sans tache, à peine d'épisodiques traînées laissées par les avions qu'appelaient la capitale, derrière les montagnes. Des cris assourdis d'enfants qui s'entraînaient en contrebas. Un parfum d'herbes fort, et un calme tel qu'il croyait presque sentir l'odeur de la mer. Pff, on entendait jusqu'aux cigales crisser dans le maquis. Mais quand allaient-ils venir, ces idiots, qu'on s'amuse un peu, et que lui prenne sa revanche ?

Il cracha les feuilles qu'il avait mâchées. Chiquer lui faisait du bien, ça le détendait, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. D'habitude, quand son corps réclamait une femme, il n'avait qu'à aller la prendre. Oui, la force d'un chevalier d'or est telle qu'elle lui donne la même impunité que Gygès, le fameux quidam capable de devenir invisible. Mais il ne pouvait désobéir aux ordres du pope et sortir de l'acropole. Il n'avait donc pas le choix et devait faire ceinture. Mais quelle stupidité, leur machisme à tous les perdait, parfois. Si seulement il y avait une femme parmi les chevaliers d'or… Les périodes de siège seraient moins pénibles. Oui, Deathmask était sûr qu'il aurait su se montrer convaincant, et lui et la jouvencelle auraient mutuellement étouffé le feu de leurs ardeurs… Oh, il devenait presque poète, l'heure était grave. Mais il avait besoin d'un corps à posséder, à vaincre. C'était une faim et non un souhait. Tout son être demandait la chaleur d'un autre plus délicat, le contact d'une peau douce et parfumée, aussi claire que la sienne était sombre, une chevelure abondante et soyeuse à dévider…

Et soudain son visage fut comme traversé par une image démoniaque.

Il descendit les volées de marches qui menaient au temple vide des Gémeaux.

o

Quelques instants auparavant, revêtu d'un costume que n'aurait pas renié Louis XV, le chevalier des Poissons était assis sur un fût de colonne décapité, à l'extrême bord de la terrasse de son temple qui surplombait tous les autres. Il tenait dans sa main une longue jumelle qui lui permettait d'espionner ses voisins. Connaître les petits secrets de ses collègues n'était pas seulement d'un voyeurisme délicieux… Ce loisir fort instructif pouvait également à l'occasion lui fournir des armes, aussi douces et mortelles que les roses… Et ce n'était pas une précaution inutile, en ces temps de guerre civile larvée.

Le pope l'avait déjà surpris, et s'était étonné de cela, qu'il sacrifie autant de temps à observer des êtres humains, lui qui n'aimait rien tant que la beauté des fleurs et des ornements. C'était que leur chef le connaissait bien mal au fond. Car si pour Aphrodite des Poissons, rien n'est plus beau qu'un beau combat où l'on remporte la victoire… Est tout aussi beau le combattant qui la remporte. Oui, le combattant fier et hardi, altier, à la musculature harmonieusement développée, à la peau tannée par le soleil, oh, _bellissimo diavolo_ !

Le chevalier d'or abaissa sa lunette, l'œil brillant. Deathmask stationnait sous le portique de son temple, le regard braqué sur l'horizon.

« Il a l'air préoccupé », songea Aphrodite. « Tiens. Il part faire un tour… »

A travers la lentille grossissante, il vit le Cancer courir jusqu'à la maison des Gémeaux, en ressortir, s'engouffrer dans le temple d'Aldébaran, en ressortir, puis descendre la dernière volée de marches qui menait…

« Chez Mû ?! Il entre dans la maison du Bélier ! Mais que peut-il aller faire chez cet homme… Son armure est déjà rutilante ! Il ne peut rien avoir à faire avec cet homme… Ce tibétain n'est qu'un rustre ! »

oOoOo

Sous le portique de son temple, le chevalier d'or du bélier était assis à même le sol, les yeux baissés, l'air réflexif. Une nappe d'ombre liquide le recouvrait entièrement, et à voir son visage paisible et souriant, on aurait du mal à imaginer qu'une bataille se préparait.

Il sentit pourtant arriver son visiteur de loin, du fond de son temple. Un homme en civil, une cosmo énergie impatiente mais prudente, une marche volontaire, le bruit de ses pas de plus en plus proches… Et bientôt un regard, braqué sur son dos, ses cheveux, la ficelle rouge qui en retenait la masse… Enfin, une voix âcre et grasse qu'il avait déjà entendue il y a peu.

« Mû, mon cher collègue… Ainsi, tu as donc retrouvé la raison suite à notre petite entrevue... Toi aussi, tu en viens à te soumettre aux ordres du pope. »

Le chevalier du Cancer s'était arrêté à deux mètres du tibétain. Ce dernier se leva et lui fit face… Mais Deathmask n'était pas en armure et ne semblait pas venir dans l'optique d'_exécuter_ une nouvelle mission. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon noir usé qui devait avoir été un jean il y a longtemps, ainsi qu'un maillot aux manches arrachées. Il était le même que dans son souvenir : grand, bronzé, cet air perpétuellement railleur et cynique, visage si crispé qu'il en semblait presque un masque de comédie. « Comédie italienne », pensa Mû. Et pourtant Deathmask était un vrai tueur et il ne jouait pas.

« Tu penses peut-être que l'assassinat du Vieux Maître était un acte à la gloire du Sanctuaire ? »

« Non, mais s'il refuse de se plier à sa loi, et que le Grand Pope l'ordonne… Ainsi tu n'as pas changé d'avis. »

Un sourire mystérieux se dessina sur le visage du chevalier du bélier.

« Je suis ici pour défendre ma maison. Nous verrons bien si cette jeune japonaise est ce qu'elle prétend être. N'est-ce pas ce que tu préconises après tout, Deathmask ? Si elle est la véritable réincarnation d'Athéna, elle triomphera aisément d'un imposteur. »

« Voilà des propos qui me conviennent tout à fait », répondit le Sicilien, le regard empli d'une avidité curieuse. « Que dirais-tu si nous allions poursuivre cette conversation dans mon temple ? Après tout, nous ne nous sommes vus qu'en un éclair, la dernière fois en Chine… Avant ça, ça faisait bien dix ans que tu n'étais pas sorti de ton tr… ton Himalaya. Tu vois, j'enterre la hache de guerre. Je tends la main de la courtoisie. Un petit café chez moi, ça te dit ? »

Mû fit la grimace. La perspective d'aller prendre un café dans un cimetière ne l'enthousiasmait guère.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Oui c'est de la poudre, mais c'est les vaches maigres en ce moment au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant. Et Sa Majesté ne m'a pas offert de percolateur. »

« Ce n'est pas ça Deathmask… En fait je préférerais que l'on reste ici, si ça ne te dérange pas. Si tu aimes le thé, bien sûr. »

« Là ? Sous le portique ? »

« Non, à l'intérieur. Dans notre chambre. »

L'air moqueur de Deathmask s'amplifia d'un coup pour devenir franchement salace, mais Mû ne parut pas le noter. Il lui montra le chemin qui menait à la pièce, située dans une des ailes de la vaste maison. Elle ne se distinguait du reste du temple que par son ameublement, néanmoins réduit : des tapis de laine et des nattes de bambou, un grand coffre de bois, de l'encens et quelques statues de boddhis posées sur une frêle étagère remplies d'ustensiles divers.

« Ça sent le riz ici », murmura Deathmask. « Pas étonnant que ton avorton soit si chétif. Un gamin ça a besoin de manger de la viande. »

« Kiki se porte très bien. Assied-toi. »

Le chevalier du Cancer s'adoucit brusquement, comme s'il se souvenait du but réel de sa visite, et s'installa sur le bord du grand tapis. Mû prit une petite casserole et une bouteille d'eau sur l'étagère. Il sortit ensuite le réchaud et l'alluma.

« Tu aimes le thé noir ? »

« Tu plaisantes ! J'adore. »

Le bélier entreprit de faire bouillir l'eau, prit une vieille boîte remplie de thé et deux bols. Deathmask l'observait attentivement, détaillant chaque point de sa silhouette comme un client qui évalue une marchandise avant de décider de son achat.

« Et… ça va toi, sinon ? », lança-t-il, le regard lourd. « Je veux dire… La vie, les femmes, la famille… »

« Je n'ai plus de famille en fait », répondit Mû en s'asseyant face au Cancer. « Quant aux femmes, il n'y en a pas vraiment à Jamir. »

« Et… ça ne te pose pas de problème ? »

« Non. »

Mû baissa les yeux à ces mots et s'aperçut que l'eau était déjà bouillante ; il éteignit le réchaud et remplit les deux bols avec précaution.

« Alors, que devons-nous dire », entama Deathmask en levant son bol. « A la santé d'Athéna, non ? »

« A la santé d'Athéna. »

Ils commencèrent à boire à petites gorgées le thé brûlant, puis Deathmask relança la conversation sur le sujet qui le préocuppait.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris Mû… Les femmes ne t'intéressent pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela. Simplement, je peux m'en passer. »

« Je vois… »

L'Italien bougea un peu comme pour se désengourdir, mais ce faisant il se rapprocha un peu de son collègue, et de ses cheveux si attirants. On avait une furieuse envie de les prendre dans ses mains pour en tâter la texture, puis d'examiner si le reste de la personne était du même acabit.

« La raison en est peut-être que ce n'est pas ce qui te convient mieux, les femmes… », glissa-t-il.

Plus proche de sa proie, le Cancer semblait aussi plus nerveux. Un thermomètre agité près de son oreille aurait indiqué une température élevée. Les pupilles de son regard d'un bleu profond s'étaient élargies, faisant paraître ses yeux plus sombres qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Des gouttes de sueur dévalaient la peau incandescente de son cou bronzé. On aurait dit le noir sommet de l'Etna avant une éruption.

Lorsque Mû releva la tête et posa sur lui ses grands yeux angéliques, Deathmask ne put plus se retenir davantage, envoya voler la dînette tibétaine qui les séparait, et en un seul mouvement, tel le fauve agile… il fut sur lui.

« Mais… que… »

« Arh, tu te ne rends pas compte, Mû, à quel point c'est dur pour moi », souffla le Sicilien dans son cou, tout en le maintenant plaqué contre le tapis. « Cela fait plus d'une semaine et demi… Et tu es là, aussi calme et doux qu'une parfaite dame de compagnie ! »

« Quoi… »

« Ces grands yeux… Cette peau rose, et polie… »

« Que… »

« Et cette longue chevelure de soie… Oui, tu ressembles vraiment à une femme ! »

« Deathmask, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. C'est une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis tout à fait sérieux, chérie », lui répondit le Cancer en rapprochant son visage du sien.

« Mais je n'ai pas envie d'abîmer ce temple. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai retenir mon cosmos au moment fatid… ARGH »

Deathmask plongea en arrière : le plus sensible de ses points étoilés venait d'être frappé violemment par un gold genoux. Mû en profita pour se relever et épousseta son pantalon afghan.

« Ouah trop fort maître !! En plein dans les roubignolles ! »

Kiki venait d'apparaître et tournoyait dans les airs, hilare.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas dire de gros mots », lui fit remarquer son professeur. Puis il se tourna vers le chevalier du Cancer, souriant. « Hé bien, je crois que ton problème est réglé maintenant, non ? »

« Tu me le paieras espèce de sale… »

« Hi hi hi hihi hi ! »

« Kiki ! »

« Et toi le gnome, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !! »

« C'est ce que disent tous les méchants d'abord ! Ils parlent beaucoup, et ils en oublient d'a aaahh ! »

Mais Mû le rattrapa par le pied et jeta à Deathmask un regard de bélier furieux qui s'apprête à charger.

« Sors de ma maison tout de suite. Et ne t'avise pas de toucher un seul cheveu de mon disciple. »

oOoOo

C'est ainsi que l'expédition érotique du malchanceux Masque de Mort se trouva tourner court... Aphrodite le vit sortir du temple de Mû en marchant en canard…

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ensemble ??? »

Il abaissa sa lunette, le poing serré.

« Arf, pourquoi te poses-tu la question, Aphrodite ? Depuis que Mû est revenu au Sanctuaire, il n'y en a plus que pour lui. Vas-y que je te baisse les yeux chastement pour attiser le loubard, que je te fais de grands mouvements théâtraux avec mes cheveux de trois mètres ! Pff ! Je suis certain que c'est à cause de lui que le beau Milo ne s'intéresse pas à moi lui non plus… Ce plouc n'arrête pas de leur faire de l'œil, sous ses dehors de sainte-nitouche ! Mais je me vengerai , oh oui ! Je dois trouver un moyen… »

Le Suédois rentra en sa demeure, à la recherche d'ombre et de silence pour stimuler ses neurones.

« Ses cheveux… Ce sont ses cheveux la cause de tout. Sans ses cheveux, qu'est-ce que Mû serait, honnêtement ? Rien de plus qu'un type bizarre qui n'a même pas de sourcils. Hum… Mais comment parvenir à lui raser la tête sans qu'il me tue ? Il faudrait que je les lui coupe pendant son sommeil. Sans le réveiller… Ce ne sera pas facile. A moins que… Mais oui ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui n'ait pas un cosmos puissant, quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir une confiance absolue. »

Le visage rayonnant de machiavélisme, il emprunta le passage qui menait dans son jardin.

« Coco ! », appela-t-il.

« Oui maître ? »

Sa réplique miniature, un enfant de l'âge de Kiki, sortit d'un buisson de roses qu'il était occupé à tailler. Ses cheveux blonds auréolaient son visage de boucles étudiées, il portait une mouche sur le menton (elle avait dégringolé à cause de la chaleur), et ses vêtements de paysan grec étaient couverts d'un tablier de jardinage. Il demeura immobile quelques instants, dardant ses yeux verts sur son professeur, en attente d'une directive.

« Mais dis-moi… Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne portes pas ta rose ? »

« Les épines m'entament la bouche. »

« Imbécile, c'est pour cela que tu dois mettre ton baume gloss ! »

L'apprenti sortit de sa poche une petite boîte ronde et en quelques secondes il eut bientôt une bouche aussi brillante que celle de son maître. Aphrodite lui tendit une rose. « Suis-moi. »

Il l'amena au bord de la terrasse, puis fit mine de scruter l'horizon, les dentelles de ses manches flottant dans la légère brise qui venait de se lever.

« Pare ta beauté naissante de cette rose, Colibri. Tu vois cette maison, celle du bélier ? Je veux que tu t'y introduises cette nuit sans te faire remarquer, et que tu coupes les cheveux du jeune homme qui y habite. »

L'enfant s'avança aux côtés du chevalier d'or et fit mine lui aussi de scruter l'horizon.

« Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, maître », déclara-t-il.

Et à la pensée de leur futur forfait ils éclatèrent d'un grand rire aigu et maléfique.

o

o

**à suivre**


	3. Dangereuses liaisons

Un crime incalculable, aussi incalculable que la puissance des chevaliers d'or, vient d'être commis au Sanctuaire.

L'infâme Coco, l'apprenti d'Aphrodite, s'est introduit la nuit dans le temple du bélier, et a coupé les longs cheveux de son gardien. Mais que ne ferait-on pas pour éliminer la concurrence !

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Saint Seiya_ sont la propriété juridique et artistique de Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki, Michi Himeno, Seiji Yokoyama, la Shueisha et Toei Animation. Et pardon à l'Aphrodite du manga, hein.

Genre : fic honteuse/ yaoi/débile/de pire en pire

Guest starring new characters :

- Camus le dépressif (de retour d'URSS)

- Milo du Scorpion (un peu de sexyness dans cette fic bordel !)

- Shiva et Aghora, la honte du continent indien.

Remarque : chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent, mais j'en suis pas très fière lol… Merci aux revieweurs à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre en pv, plus précisément à Chrichri45 ;p

* * *

« Grand-père, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ? » 

Saori, _Evangile selon saint Mathieu_.

* * *

o 

**Chapitre 3 : Dangereuses liaisons**

o

_Le jour du crime. _

o

o

L'aube, fraîche et blanche, venait à peine de se lever sur le Sanctuaire. Certains avaient perdu leurs cheveux en une nuit, d'autres un peu de leur virilité et surtout beaucoup de leur amour-propre.

Assis à sa coiffeuse, Aphrodite des Poissons peignait nonchalamment ses boucles emmêlées par le sommeil, admirant son visage lumineux dans la conque en argent qui lui servait de miroir. A ce jour, nulle trace de corruption n'altérait la perfection de sa peau, la vivacité de ses larges yeux clairs, le floral de ses longs cils, le dessin parfait de ses lèvres…

« Dis-moi, ce qu'on dit, est-ce vrai… Suis-je vraiment le plus beau des quatre-vingt-huit chevaliers ? »

Mais le miroir demeura muet, ne lui renvoyant que sa propre image, soudain désespérément terne et silencieux.

Car qu'était la beauté sans le regard de l'être aimé ?

Brusquement chagriné, Aphrodite renforça son grain de beauté d'une touche de crayon noir. Il observa un instant le résultat, puis entreprit de tout effacer avec sa main.

Il était occupé à enfiler une robe de chambre par dessus sa longue chemise quand quelqu'un frappa.

« Entre », répondit Aphrodite en se retournant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un enfant ressemblant à un chérubin, mais dont l'allongement précoce des yeux indiquait un caractère tendant à l'ingéniosité malveillante et l'obséquiosité. Il portait un sac lourd en bandoulière et était vêtu misérablement.

- Maître, je vous ai rapporté ce que vous m'aviez demandé.

L'apprenti s'approcha de son professeur et sortit de sa poche une liste, ainsi que des petites lunettes « sécu » très laides qu'il posa sur son nez semé de taches de rousseur. Il se mit à lire son mémo en sortant de sa besace chacun des articles qu'il tendait ensuite à son maître.

- Alors votre biographie de Marie-Antoinette, que Phaéton a reçue par pigeon voyageur, voilà. Vos Krisprolls… Les cheveux de Mû, voilà… Et votre soin au miel et à l'huile d'olive que je viens de faire, voilà.

Aphrodite eut un sourire cupide et carnassier en tenant enfin dans ses mains la brillante rivière de cheveux mauves.

- Coco, tu es vraiment un assistant précieux. Mais d'où viennent ces traces rouges sur tes bras ?

- Mon paternel m'a collé une raclée parce que j'étais maquillé.

- L'homme sans éducation !, s'offusqua Aphrodite.

- Mais je ne comprends pas maître. Pourquoi en vouloir tant à ce Mû ? Pour le peu que j'ai vu de lui, il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant.

- Tu as raison, Coco. Malheureusement, il semblerait que certains loups, ici au Sanctuaire, trouvent à ce mouton certains charmes.

- Certains charmes ? Vous pensez donc que le grand pope…

- Je ne parle pas du grand pope. Je pense au chevalier d'or du Cancer.

L'apprenti fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas maître.

- Pour te dire les choses clairement jeune Colibri, sache que celui qu'on surnomme Masque de Mort a eu un rendez-vous galant, hier après-midi avec Mû.

- Mais en quoi cela vous embête-t-il ? Je ne comprends p…

- Mais réfléchis un peu, idiot ! As-tu seulement déjà vu Deathmask ! Cet homme est un véritable hymne à l'amour.

Rougissant, le jeune homme se leva, sous les yeux effarés de son élève incrédule.

- Zeus, cette peau délicieusement brûlée par le soleil… Ces muscles parfaits... Et cet air vicieux, qui semble vous murmurer à l'oreille des mots dépravés…

Le chevalier des Poissons brandit son éventail et se mit à l'agiter rapidement, comme pour chasser les images d'orgies romaines débridées et grandioses qui s'enchaînaient derrière lui.

- Oui, maintenant que Blanche-neige est déplumée, Deathmask ne pourra manquer de remarquer ma beauté rayonnante ! Je sens déjà ses bras puissants m'enlacer, sa bouche venimeuse parcourir la peau parfumée de mon cou, ses mains viriles et impatientes déboutonner ma chemise et s'insinuer sur mon…

- J'ai huit ans !!, protesta Coco en se bouchant les oreilles.

Aphrodite le frappa de son éventail.

- Stupide fils de paysan ! Ton père aurait mieux fait de te jeter dans un puit à ta naissance. Tu ne comprends rien à la Passion.

ooOoOoo

L'objet de la dite passion, puisqu'il faut en parler, était pour l'instant plutôt mal en point, allongé dans son temple comme le plus grabataire des impotents, un sac de glaçons posé sur le deuxième endroit de son corps par lequel il avait le plus péché.

- Saloperie de Mû… Tu vas me le payer, ça je te le promets… Et quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, je peux te jurer que le soi-disant bélier ne sera plus… _qu'une brebis_. …MAH AH AH AH !

Mais il n'aurait pas dû rire. Il poussa un cri de douleur.

- Deathmask… Encore en train de parler tout seul…

Le chevalier du Cancer sursauta. Le sulfureux Milo se trouvait à l'entrée de sa chambre, son casque sous le bras, la crinière sauvage.

- Tiens donc, le chevalier du scarabée… Que me vaut ta visite si soudaine, Mil-ord ? Je croyais que j'avais la peste…

- Tu ne m'as même pas entendu arriver ? Félicitations.

- J'ai une blessure à soigner. Rassure-toi, elle n'est pas contagieuse…

- Je vois par contre qu'elle est d'importance, ajouta le Grec en lorgnant le sac de glaçons.

Son demi-sourire s'accentua, au grand agacement de son collègue.

- Et comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- Demande-moi plutôt _qui_… L'exilé des montagnes, le Dalaï-lama des forgerons… ce cher Mû de Jamir.

- A cette heure-ci de la journée ?

- Non, hier après-midi.

- Et tu as encore mal ?

- J'ai dû prendre un somnifère pour arriver à dormir… Qu'il soit maudit ce péquenot minable ! J'ai bien pensé à soigner ça avec mon cosmos, mais comme je ne suis guère doué en médecine, j'ai craint d'empirer les dégâts.

- Oui, on sait que tu préfères l'euthanasie directe... Et je suppose que si c'est Mû qui t'a fait ça, il ne te soignera pas non plus… Il te reste le grand pope… Ou Shaka…

- Tu déconnes ?!

Milo ne rit pas, mais le rictus sadique de sa bouche prit une proportion inquiétante. Avisant une chaise, l'homme la déplaça près du lit de douleur de son collègue et s'y assit, piqué par la curiosité.

- Mais explique-moi encore quelque chose, veux-tu… Pourquoi Mû t'a frappé ? Et… à cet endroit ?

- C'est une longue histoire…

La perspective d'une « longue histoire » ne parut pas déranger le Grec. Ses yeux bleus avaient pris une teinte légèrement orangée. Il baissa la tête, comme pour masquer son intérêt.

- S'il t'a frappé, c'est important… Tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un...

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Serait-ce donc… que tu as quelque chose à cacher ?

Le chevalier du Scorpion releva la tête et se mit alors à fixer Deathmask de son regard piscine, si limpide sous la frange plus sombre de sa longue cascade de cheveux décoiffés. Un regard hypnotique face au lequel il était difficile de résister…

_Time, it needs time…_

- Bon arrête ça tu veux ! J'ai essayé de me le faire, t'es content ?!! Y'a pas de femmes ici, alors j'ai pris ce qu'il y avait de plus approchant !!

Milo éclata de rire.

- Alors là c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! C'est vrai que Mû n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un modèle de virilité… Mais tu aurais quand même pu en choisir un autre ! Ça se voit à trois kilomètres qu'il n'est pas porté sur ce genre de choses…

- Peut-être, mais je suis sûr que s'il m'avait laissé faire…

- Il t'aurait rendu inapte à toute reproduction future ? Abandonne tout de suite, c'est un conseil d'ami... Surtout que pour ce qui est d'être « féminin », il y a beaucoup plus convaincant que Mû parmi nos collègues chevaliers d'or, tu ne crois pas ? Oui, pourquoi tu n'essayes pas plutôt avec _lui_ ?

- Si tu veux parler de Jeanne d'Arc, très peu pour moi ! De plus je suppose qu'il faut d'abord emboutir les deux groupies avant de parvenir à se taper Ram Dass ! Plutôt draguer Aldébaran...

- Je ne parle pas de Shaka bien sûr, répliqua Milo, agacé. (ndla : un côté Sawyer, ce Deathmask lol) Mais excepté lui, tu ne vois pas qui pourrait…

Deathmask regarda Milo comme s'il s'était agi d'un demeuré. Décidé alors à apporter la preuve mathématique de son choix, il brandit ses mains devant son contradicteur et replia ses doigts les uns après les autres.

- Réfléchis un peu, pauvre guignol. Le Gémeaux, il a disparu… Aiolia, inutile d'en parler, il passe son temps à rôder dans le quartier des femmes avec sa putain de guitare. Ensuite, la vierge folle de Calcutta… Puis la Balance, un vieux débris. Le Scorpion, c'est toi. Plus hétéro, on meurt, et accessoirement tu me donnes envie de vomir.

- …

- Le Sagittaire lui, il est déjà mort. Le Capricorne ? Il est plus costaud que moi... Camus, c'est un zombie.

- Il est déprimé.

- Et Aphrodite… Hé bien, lui non plus.

Milo le dévisagea avec stupeur.

- Attends une minute… Ne me dis pas que tu trouves Aphrodite viril ??

- Aphrodite n'est pas une femmelette, je t'en prie, répondit l'Italien avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Ce type met du brillant à lèvres !, s'exclama Milo.

- Ce n'est pas du brillant à lèvres, mais du Neutrogénah.

- Hé bien, Deathmask, je ne voudrais pas briser tes illusions mais… Tu le sais, j'ai été en mission avec lui il y a peu sur l'île d'Andromède… Et ton Suédois là… il me faisait du gringue ! Enfin, il essayait. Il n'arrêtait pas de se passer la main dans les cheveux en me regardant… On aurait dit Misty.

- Ce pauvre Misty…, rumina le Cancer. Un chouette gars. On faisait souvent des bras de fer…

Milo eut soudain l'air très fatigué.

ooOoOoo

A quelques maisons de là, petite figure dans la chambre bleue d'Aphrodite, Coco essuyait d'un revers de main le sang qui avait coulé sur sa joue, l'air amer.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de cette chevelure maintenant, maître ?

- La détruire je pense… Il ne faudrait pas que l'on retrouve chez moi cette pièce à conviction. À présent je te confie une nouvelle mission Coco. Je veux que tu ailles vérifier si Mû ne se doute de rien.

Le disciple s'inclina légèrement.

- J'y vais tout de suite maître.

Et il se mit en route pour sa traversée des dix maisons. Après tout, ce n'était que la troisième fois en en vingt-quatre heures qu'il devait se taper quinze mille marches avec ses jambes de soixante centimètres. Quelques minutes plus tard, il pouvait même profiter de l'Adagio d'Albinoni, qui résonnait, solennel et tragique, dans la nef vide de la maison du Verseau.

Colibri fit quelques pas prudents.

« Monsieur Camus ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

N'entendant aucune réponse, il continua jusqu'à parvenir à la moitié du temple. Et c'est là qu'il le vit, le sage chevalier des glaces, à travers la porte entrouverte de ce qui ressemblait à un bureau de fortune. Camus, raide comme un piquet, était assis derrière une table sur laquelle étaient posés un transistor à piles, une bouteille de Smirnoff à moitié vide, un verre à moitié plein, et la photo d'un enfant blond en anorak.

Coco émit une toux discrète.

« Hum, chevalier du Verseau… Puis-je traverser votre maison ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, seulement le déferlement tragique des violons qui se poursuivait. Camus ne s'était même pas aperçu de son existence.

« Je passe alors ? Je passe… »

Il conclut son trajet sur la pointe des pieds et continua sa route sans encombres. Mais alors qu'il se rapprochait du Lieu Périlleux Coco s'aperçut qu'il claquait des dents. C'était tout de même la maison la plus terrible, celle que gardait le plus grand psychopathe du Sanctuaire, un être sans pitié aux mille raffinements de cruauté… Certains potes parmi les prétendants à l'Argent racontaient même qu'il lui arrivait de manger de la cervelle d'apprenti au petit déjeuner. La poitrine battante, Coco grimpa les dernières marches menant au Temple Maudit.

Il en avait vu plus d'une, c'est vrai, mais le jeune Coco n'était jamais complètement rassuré quand il arrivait devant le fronton sur lequel s'affichait ce mot :

VIRGO

Après quelques instants de réflexion, l'appendix des Poissons décida de choisir la tactique la plus courageuse : le sprint. Il eut à peine le temps de deviner quelques jolies fresques représentant alternativement Bouddha méditant au milieu des fleurs et Shiva ouvrant son Œil de Destruction qu'il se trouvait déjà sur le parvis, sain et sauf. Il descendit une première volée de marches, le cœur léger, souriant… Jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte de plein fouet une silhouette massive. Deux ricanements l'accueillirent.

« Oh… Une petite fille seule et abandonnée… », constata une voix nasillarde.

« Oh non ! »

« Que t'arrive-t-il petite fille ? », constata le disciple aux cheveux roses et au visage stallonesque. « Tu as l'air bien pressée… »

« Je suis un garçon ! », protesta Coco.

« Qu'as-tu sur la joue ? Et sur les bras ? », demanda le chevalier du paon. « On dirait qu'on t'a battue. »

« C'est mon maître qui m'a donné un coup d'éventail. Et vous, c'est quoi cette espèce de gros truc doré que vous faites rouler ? »

« Un trône en forme de lotus que nous ramenons du Gange pour notre Maître Vénéré. Pff… Pauvre, pauvre petite fille… »

« Tu es battue constamment… Et ces vêtements pauvres que tu portes… A quoi bon vivre une telle vie de souffrances ? Aghora, faisons preuve de compassion. »

Le chevalier du lotus joignit les mains et se mit à léviter.

« Mais non, je vais vous rassurer », dénia Coco en reculant, « je suis très heureux de vivre en fait !! »

« N'aies crainte, nous allons apaiser tes souffrances… Par l'explosion du lotus !! »

Et le nabot Colibri fut éjecté jusqu'à la maison du Cancer.

ooOoOoo

Un quart d'heure avant ce fâcheux incident, le chevalier du Scorpion, dans le temple du crabe, poussait un soupir où se mêlaient l'hilarité et le dégoût.

- T'es branché sur le bélier, si je comprends bien…

- Je ne suis pas « branché » sur le bélier !, corrigea Deathmask. Je vais le tuer, le couper en morceaux, et suspendre sa tête dans mon temple !

- Je vois, fit Milo en grimaçant. Mais tu sais… Tu n'as peut-être pas utilisé la bonne technique avec lui. Certaines filles n'aiment pas la brutalité. Il faut savoir se montrer doux, patient et particulièrement hypocrite.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait !

- Pendant combien de temps ?

- Cinq minutes.

- Ce n'est pas assez ! L'amour, c'est comme la guerre, comme un combat ! Cela nécessite non seulement de la puissance, mais surtout beaucoup de stratégie. Déjà, tu lui fais des cadeaux pour te faire pardonner. Tu lui dis que tes émotions à son égard sont plus que des pulsions. Ce sont des _sentiments_.

- Des sentiments ! Quelle rigolade…

- Peut-être, mais si tu y mets de la conviction, elles le croient. Fais naître le doute dans son esprit. N'hésite pas à l'apitoyer. Elle se sentira coupable, et cela réveillera ses instincts maternels.

- Mû ne peut pas avoir d'instincts maternels…

- Peut-être mais il aime soigner les gens, réparer les armures… Tout ça vise à lui faire baisser sa garde. Et c'est au moment où son bouclier sera baissé, que tu pourras lui décocher un coup ! Mais attention, il faudra que ce coup soit unique et immédiatement mortel ! Sinon tu devras tout recommencer depuis le début.

- Et puis-je savoir quel est ce coup, monsieur l'Expert ?

- Le Regard. Apprends.

Milo le regarda dans les yeux, intensément. Un regard pétrifiant, sensuel et terriblement romantique à la fois… C'était comme une voix venue du fond des temps du Heavy-métal et s'adressant à vous seul, être unique destiné à mourir, si seul au monde mais élu par Ces Yeux, regard divinement bleu qui semblait vous chanter, tu plus profond de ses iris…

_Time, it needs time  
To win back your love again.  
I will be there, I will be there_

_Love, only love  
Can bring back your love someday  
I will be there, I will be there_

- Quoi ?!

_If we'd go again  
All the way from the start,  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love._

Your pride has build a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through !  
You should give me a chance  
This can't be the end

I'm still loving you ouh ouh…

- Ton cosmos joue du hard-rock maintenant ?!

- Mais non, c'est un effet d'hypnose, répondit le Scorpion en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Si tu le dis… Je commence donc par lui offrir quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

- En tout cas ne me mêle pas à tout ça… Je n'ai rien vu et rien entendu. Mais dès qu'il y a du neuf, fais-moi signe ! J'aime être au courant de tout ce qui se passe au sanctuaire.

- T'es une vraie commère en fait…, maugréa Deathmask.

Sur ce Milo prit congé et alla rendre visite à Aldébaran, dont la mère avait quelques soucis de santé.

ooOoOoo

Lorsque Coco pénétra dans la maison du Cancer en clopinant, il trouva Deathmask occupé à empaqueter quelque chose.

- Le nain de jardin d'Aphrodite ! On peut dire que tu tombes bien toi. Mais c'est quoi cette énorme bosse ?

- C'est Stall… Euh les disciples de la Vierge. Ils m'ont lancé parce qu'ils n'aiment pas les enfants.

- Moi non plus, dit le Cancer en ricanant. Mais j'ai besoin de tes services. Ton statut d'apprenti t'oblige à nous obéir à tous, non ? Tu vois ce fromage sicilien empaqueté que je tiens ? Avec le petit mot là ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Je veux que tu l'apportes à Mû, de la maison du bélier. Ne lui dis pas tout de suite que c'est de moi, sinon il ne l'acceptera pas.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous lui offrir un fromage ?

- Hé fais attention à ta langue, Coco le Corbeau, sinon je me ferai une joie d'ajouter ta petite frimousse à ma collection. Allez, au trot !

L'apprenti Colibri ne se le fit pas dire à deux fois, mais avec sa cheville foulée il n'aurait pas dû partir en courant, et ce fut donc dans un état plutôt précaire qu'il arriva devant la maison de Mû.

Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups, pensait le nain machiavélique : livrer le fromage, et en apprendre plus sur la situation de celui qu'il avait scalpé. De retour dans la douzième maison, il rapporterait tout à son maître, et aurait peut-être droit à un rab de nourriture au dîner.

Tant qu'il était encore sur la terrasse de la demeure il en profita pour s'arranger un peu, ainsi que son maître lui avait enseigné. Il en était à poser une rose dans sa bouche et un pansement sur sa bosse, quand il se retrouva face à face, ou plutôt nez à yeux avec une tête d'extra-terrestre horriblement déformée… et renversée.

- BAAAAAAHHH !!!

L'apprenti d'Aphrodite poussa un cri d'horreur à la vue de ce monstre.

Mais le visage hideux redevint aussitôt normal, ou plutôt humain, et Coco se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un pitre suspendu par les jambes à une branche d'arbre.

Plus précisément, avec ses yeux violets en forme d'amandes et sa tignasse rousse comme la flammèche qu'il était, le pitre ressemblait à un elfe des bois sans sourcils. Vêtu d'un pantalon blanc, d'un sac de pomme de terre avec deux trous pour passer les bras, et d'un bracelet doré qui détonnait avec le reste, il observait le nouvel arrivant avec attention.

- T'es qui toi ?, demanda le lutin en sautant à terre.

- Je suis Coco, répondit le chérubin.

- Ben dis donc, c'est pas terrible comme nom ! Moi c'est Kiki… Kiki d'Appendix ! Et mon maître est le grand Mû !

« Quel frimeur encore celui-là », pensa Coco, misanthrope dans l'âme.

- Très bien « Kiki d'Appendix ». Mon maître à moi, c'est Aphrodite des Poissons, et le Grand Pope dit qu'il est le plus beau de tous.

- Ah bon ? Ben moi je suis capable de léviter et je possède des dons de télékinésie. Regarde !

Il pointa une grosse pierre de son index, et la pierre commença à s'élever dans les airs.

- Pas mal, dut reconnaître Coco.

Fier de lui, Kiki croisa les bras derrière la tête comme à son habitude, tournant le dos à son confrère, et s'éloigna de quelque pas. Puis il tourna légèrement la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil furtif. Coco leva un sourcil, ses yeux envoyant des étoiles menaçantes, comme il avait déjà observé son maître le faire.

« Hi hi hi », fit Kiki. Un sourire timide naquit sur le coin de sa bonne joue, il piqua un fard et se mit à tortiller son pied gauche sur son pied droit.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?!, s'exclama Coco, prêt à se servir du fromage sicilien comme tarte à la crème anti-trucs louches.

L'apprenti de Mû, lui tournant toujours le dos et plus rouge qu'une tulipe, articula : - Ben tu sais, j'ai jamais vu de fille aussi jolie que toi… Tu veux que te montre mon tatouage de dragon ??

A ces mots, Colibri pâlissant se demanda si Aghora du Lotus n'avait pas raison, et s'il valait vraiment la peine de vivre pour entendre des choses pareilles.

o

o

**à suivre**


	4. Le grand blond à la chaussure d'or

Résumé : Un crime incalculable, aussi incalculable que la puissance des chevaliers d'or, vient d'être commis au Sanctuaire. L'infâme Coco, l'apprenti des Poissons, s'est introduit la nuit dans le temple du bélier, et a coupé les longs cheveux de son gardien, accomplissant ainsi la vengeance d'Aphrodite.

Mais ce n'est pas tout. Deathmask, consigné dans l'enceinte des douze temples et en mal de femmes, ne pense plus qu'à mettre l'androgyne bélier dans son lit. Accablé par sa balourdise et sa vulgarité, le chevalier du Scorpion lui donne bien quelques conseils de séduction, mais Deathmask les interprète à sa manière : il tentera d'amadouer le Jamirien en lui offrant un fromage de son pays. Mais cela suffira-t-il à lui donner accès, même brièvement, aux beaux cheveux de Mû ?

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Saint Seiya_ sont la propriété juridique et artistique de Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki, Michi Himeno, Seiji Yokoyama, la Shueisha et Toei Animation. Toutes mes humbles excuses pour cette pantalonnade sans queue ni tête, qui est avant tout un gros délire personnel.

Genre : chapitre de transition + un petit bonus ;p

Guest starring new characters :

- Phaéton, chef de la garde.

- Saga, Esprit Criminel.

- Shaka, Little Buddha.

Remarque : je me demande combien de fics d'expiation je vais devoir écrire après _ça_ lol…

* * *

« Non. Je n'ai pas joué la grande sœur de Gwendoline. » 

Shaka.

* * *

o 

**Chapitre 4 : Le grand blond à la chaussure d'or**

o

o

Kiki baissa la tête avec un petit sourire timide et modeste. Ses yeux qui convergeaient lui donnaient l'air idiot, et il était si rouge qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait se mettre à fumer comme une bouilloire.

« Ben tu sais, j'ai jamais vu de fille aussi jolie que toi… Tu veux que te montre mon tatouage de dragon ?? »

« Non mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ?! », s'exclama Coco hors de lui. « Je suis un mec ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Le petit roux revint aussitôt auprès de son grand amour, qu'il se mit à scruter avec suspicion.

« Pourquoi t'es maquillé alors ? »

« Je ne suis pas maquillé ! », mentit Coco. « C'est un baume du jardinier ! »

« Ben moi j'ai jamais vu de jardinier qui porte ses roses dans sa bouche ! »

« Et moi j'ai jamais vu d'apprenti avec les sourcils rasés et deux cercles peints sur le front ! »

« T'es pas un mec ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

Kiki réunit ses deux mains devant ses yeux de manière à former un rectangle ; il allait entreprendre de vérifier par lui-même les dires de son camarade, lorsqu'un gorgonzola le frappa en un éclair – non pas à la vitesse de la lumière, ni même à la vitesse du son, mais à la vitesse maximale de l'autoroute (Coco était encore loin d'avoir atteint Mach 1).

Malgré tout, un fromage, même mou, à 130 km/h, ça fait quand même mal.

Le mets sicilien, après avoir giflé la joue du rouquin, déformé et étiré par la vitesse, alla frapper de plein fouet la paroi du temple puis retomba aux pieds d'un grand jeune homme dont les cheveux violets encadraient le visage d'une manière qu'Aphrodite aurait sans doute qualifiée de « médiévale ». Ses yeux bleu-vert larges et fendus brillaient à l'intérieur de son visage blanc aux traits fins, rendu encore plus féminin et énigmatique par les sourcils redessinés plus haut sur le front, en deux points rouges, à la mode des dames japonaises d'autrefois.

« Quelle beauté », ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Coco en voyant Mû à la lumière du jour pour la première fois. « Je comprends que mon maître en soit jaloux », songea-t-il en son for intérieur.

« Maître… », bafouilla piteusement Kiki en frottant sa joue meurtrie par le fromage.

Mû remarqua le paquet tombé à ses pieds et le ramassa. Mais il ne restait plus grand-chose du gorgonzola de Deathmask…

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Un fromage que j'ai dû utiliser comme arme de légitime défense contre votre disciple », répondit Coco.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et qui es-tu ? »

« Je suis Colibri, l'apprenti d'Aphrodite des Poissons. »

Une grosse carpe et un poisson rouge frétillant apparurent derrière lui, sur fond de diagrammes zodiacaux.

« Hum… Tu passeras le bonjour de ma part à ton maître, Colibri », déclara Mû l'air accablé. « Mais pourquoi as-tu eu à te défendre contre mon élève, au juste ? »

« Il voulait m'ausculter avec sa vision infrarouge !! »

« Kiki, tu ne crois pas que tu as passé l'âge de jouer au docteur ? Si Aphrodite l'apprend, que va-t-il penser de l'enseignement que je te prodigue ? »

« Mais Maître, il prétend être un garçon… ! »

« Et alors ? Tu ne vois pas que c'est la vérité ? »

Coco profita que son nouveau camarade de jeu se faisait disputer pour détailler la nouvelle coiffure du chevalier d'or. Ses cheveux mauves formaient à présent un carré, et à l'évidence, celui-ci venait tout juste d'être égalisé. Cette nouveauté était pourtant loin de nuire à son visage, et Coco se demanda si l'effilage nocturne avait vraiment été utile…

« Hum… »

Mû s'était tu et s'était tourné vers lui.

« Colibri, que venais-tu faire ici au juste ? »

« Je vous apportais ce fromage de la part de quelqu'un... »

Coco sortit de sa poche le mot que Deathmask lui avait donné.

« C'est un… présent ? », s'étonna Mû.

« Je crois. »

Il lui tendit le message, le Jamirien le prit et le déplia, puis le lut en silence, un pli de mécontentement sur la bouche.

« Maître… Je viens d'avoir une idée », tenta Kiki. « Vous ne croyez pas que ça pourrait être le Cancer, qui a coupé vos cheveux ? Pour se venger de quand il voulait vous faire des trucs hier ? »

Le chevalier d'or soupira. Parfois il se demandait si son disciple n'avait pas grandi trop vite…

« On vous a coupé les cheveux ? », demanda Coco, arborant un air innocent.

« Oui. Mais ça ne peut pas être Deathmask Kiki… S'il avait voulu le faire j'aurais immédiatement senti sa présence. »

Coco fut alerté par cette réflexion… Qui sait si Mû ne soupçonnait pas maintenant le Cancer de l'avoir envoyé lui, l'apprenti des Poissons, pour lui rendre ce service ? Certes cela mettait son maître hors de cause, mais pour combien de temps ? La situation s'avérait plus délicate que prévue.

« Ben en tout cas si j'étais vous je ne toucherais pas à ce fromage… », affirma Kiki le visage sérieux. « Ce sale type a sans doute mis du poison dedans pour vous faire la peau. »

« Pff, Kiki… C'est à présent plutôt une crêpe qu'un fromage. Même si je désirais le manger… »

Mû pointa son index sur le paquet contenant le présent de Deathmask et celui-ci se désintégra.

« L'affaire est réglée. »

ooOoOoo

« Grand pope… La nourriture commence à manquer… La sécheresse a fait des ravages dans les champs, et nos importations sont quasi nulles. »

Légèrement tremblant, le chef des gardes se tenait agenouillé sur le tapis rouge, dans la grande salle d'audience du maître du Sanctuaire.

« Je sais tout cela, Phaéton. Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse, si ce n'est prier ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les grands popes ne savent pas faire pleuvoir ! »

Mais Phaéton fixait un point derrière le pope. Le grand rideau pourpre derrière son trône.

« On pourrait peut-être demander à Athéna… »

Derrière son masque, Saga fronça les sourcils.

« Athéna ? »

« Oui… »

Phaéton fit signe aux gardes qui étaient derrière lui. Deux anonymes s'avancèrent, chacun tenant une anse d'un large panier.

« J'ai fait amener des pains de notre réserve, peut-être qu'Athéna, avec son pouvoir, pourrait les multiplier… »

« Tu es vraiment stupide », siffla Ares. « Athéna n'est pas une misérable boulangère, comment peux-tu imaginer que la Déesse puisse perdre son temps à s'occuper de la cantine ?! »

« À propos de cantine… », ajouta piteusement Phaéton en reculant de quelques pas, « le chef cuisinier des baraquements s'est plaint plusieurs fois en présence d'indics et... »

« Qu'il vienne donc m'en parler en personne, et alors nous verrons. »

« Un chevalier d'or également… »

« Lequel ? »

« Le Masque de Mort. Il est venu me menacer il y a deux jours parce que son rationnement était insuffisant. »

« Il ne comprend donc pas que cette Fondation Graad observe tous nos contacts avec l'extérieur ? Nous devons pour l'instant les limiter au maximum. »

« Mais j'ai l'impression que le jeûne le rend nerveux, votre seigneurie… »

« Tant mieux ! Les chevaliers d'or affamés se montreront d'autant plus sans pitié face à l'adversaire. »

« Ou face à moi… », murmura Phaéton.

Mais le Piteux n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son rapport, car la voix d'un archange venue des airs se mit à résonner dans la salle du trône.

« Quelles récriminations indignes d'un chevalier d'Athéna, capitaine de la garde ! »

Souriant et nimbé d'une auréole de rayons façon Lourdes, le sixième chevalier d'or venait de faire son entrée en descendant une pente inexistante, après avoir traversé un mur.

« Shaka ! », s'exclama le Grand Pope.

Le sourire de sérénité, de générosité, et d'auto-satisfaction du chevalier de la Vierge s'accentua imperceptiblement.

« Héraclite lui-même montra l'exemple en se nourrissant d'un bol de farine mélangée à de l'eau, Phaéton. Ne crois-tu pas qu'en ces temps troublés nous devrions savoir calmer les voix du corps ? Celui-ci, le corps, n'est-il pas d'ailleurs voué à la putréfaction et la décrépitude ? »

« Tu es vraiment un grand chevalier d'Athéna, Shaka ! », approuva le Grand Pope.

« Oui, le Bouddha l'a dit, autrefois : _comme des courges jetées en automne, ces os, vraiment, il n'y a aucun bonheur à les regarder_. »

« Phaéton, suis l'exemple de Shaka ! », ordonna le Grand Pope. « Et que l'on range ces pains ! Et n'oubliez pas d'apporter du saumon pour Athéna, ce soir. »

« À vos ordres Maître », balbutia Phatéon, et lui et ses gardes déguerpirent sous le regard clos et conciliant du bouddhiste.

« Grand Pope. »

Il le salua à l'indienne.

« Qu'avais-tu à me dire, chevalier ? »

« Je suis allé parler à Mû, hier soir. Son cœur est bon, et son âme fidèle à Athéna, mais pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, je sens son esprit habité par le doute. »

« Le doute… », murmura Saga. « Et toi, Shaka ? Doutes-tu aussi de moi ? »

Le pope tourna vers lui son mystérieux masque bleu. Le silence sembla alors devenir pesant et angoissant, comme si chaque son faisait écho et devenait double. Mais celui-ci ne parvint pas à troubler la sérénité de Shaka, dont le visage demeurait souriant.

« Pourquoi douterais-je de vous, grand pope ? Vous êtes notre guide à tous… Et je ressens dans votre cosmos une grande bonté, doublée d'une vaste connaissance que j'admire. »

Le maître du Sanctuaire, satisfait, s'enfonça plus profondément sur son trône.

« Ainsi tu penses que Mû doute du Sanctuaire… »

« Oui Seigneur. Mais le plus important n'est-il pas… qu'il soit revenu de Jamir à votre appel ? »

« C'est vrai. Néanmoins, cela n'est pas encore suffisant. Ce que je requière de tous les chevaliers d'or, tu le sais, c'est une fidélité inconditionnelle envers Athéna et envers moi son intermédiaire. »

Ares quitta son trône, une main posée sur le front, comme s'il se sentait mal. Shaka fronça les sourcils. Mais le pope sembla se ressaisir, puis s'avança vers lui. Son casque et son étole le rendaient encore plus imposant. Chacun de ses pas sur le carrelage résonnait dans l'immense salle. Il parut soudainement dépasser la Vierge d'une dizaine de centimètres.

« Toi Shaka, tu n'es pas comme toutes ces girouettes sans caractère, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as une confiance absolue en moi ! »

L'Indien hocha la tête sans que sa nuque s'incline.

« Oui… Tu es le plus puissant de tous mes chevaliers… Tu es le plus sage, et le plus juste… Le plus obéissant… Le plus proche d'un dieu… Tu es parfait… »

Saga saisit une des longues mèches blondes qu'il fit glisser entre ses doigts.

« Mais que faîtes vous grand pope ? »

« Euh, rien. Je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait pas de fourches. »

Il valait mieux que le Très Pur chevalier d'or de la Vierge ignore à qui le Mauvais Saga pensait quand il se retrouvait seul et nu dans son bain… Dans le cas contraire, il ne serait pas resté grand-chose du sourire qui étirait la petite bouche de poupée du bouddha.

ooOoOoo

Ainsi le Masque de Mort du Cancer n'était pas le seul, au sein de l'enceinte sacrée, à rêver d'une longue chevelure venue de l'Orient... Mais ce dernier ignorait tout des convoitises secrètes croupissant dans l'esprit malade du pope, et soupirait après des besoins autrement plus sains et naturels.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai donné mon dernier fromage à cette brebis galeuse ?!! J'ai faim !! », s'exclama le Sicilien en ouvrant son garde-manger pratiquement vide.

Il ne restait plus que de la salade et un grand pain dans le placard désolé. « Bon sang ! » Le ventre deathmaskien émit un grondement abyssal. Ainsi les instincts sexuels s'avéraient parfois surpasser l'instinct de survie… T t t... Naguère poète, maintenant philosophe… Deathmask se gratta le menton. Décidément l'heure était grave et il n'était plus lui-même.

« Argh… Saga, si tu n'étais pas plus fort que moi je… »

Mais une deuxième contraction de son estomac l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase.

« Bordel, j'suis un mec, j'ai besoin de bouffer de la viande et de b... m... !! »

Le Terrible se rabattit sur un sandwich à la laitue, qu'il était en train de dévorer lorsque Coco fit son entrée dans le temple du Cancer. Il abandonna un instant son casse-croûte pour l'accueillir de son meilleur air goguenard.

« Tiens, Numéro 5… Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit de mon p'tit cadeau, la Joconde ? »

Il fallut quelques secondes à _Numéro 5_ pour qu'il transcrive la phrase dans sa tête, puis il répondit : « Hé bien en fait… Mû a détruit le fromage, craignant que vous voulûtes l'empoisonner. »

« Quoi ?! Il a fait ça à mon dernier fromage ?!! »

« Hélas oui. Cette nuit, quelqu'un lui a coupé les cheveux et il pense que vous avez fait ça poussé par un mesquin esprit de vengeance. »

« Un mes… Attends une minute, quelqu'un lui a coupé les cheveux ? Beaucoup coupé ? »

« Maintenant il les a au carré. »

« Comme Jeanne d'Arc ? »

« Non, pas comme lui. »

« Je parle de la vraie. »

« Ah. Eh bien oui… À peu près. »

« Hum… ça le change beaucoup ? »

« Oh oui. Il est vraiment affreux maintenant. Il est même d'une laideur… Je ne vous dis pas ! »

Coco ricana intérieurement.

_Hin hin hin, Maître Aphrodite sera bien contraint de conclure que je suis le meilleur disciple de tous les temps. Et à ce moment-là…_

Aiolia était en mission, la maison de la Vierge était toujours vide et les disciples de Shaka semblaient s'être mystérieusement retirés dans un lieu inconnu quand notre machiavélique apprenti prit le chemin du retour. Camus était passé aux fugues de Bach ainsi qu'à une seconde bouteille. Malheureusement, ce fut avec une irritation non dissimulée qu'Aphrodite, vêtu d'un élégant costume masculin 19ème, accueillit le rapport détaillé de son apprenti.

« Je savais bien que ce type était une véritable traînée ! Il a fait les yeux doux à Deathmask et maintenant ce brigand sans foi ni loi, ce divin prédateur, est allé s'enticher de cette sainte-nitouche ! Mais c'est toujours comme ça, rappelle-toi de la Maintenon, Coco », dit Aphrodite en grand lecteur d'Historia.

« Mais tout n'est pas perdu maître… Mû ne lui fera plus autant d'effet maintenant qu'il n'a plus ses longs cheveux. Et n'oubliez pas que j'ai mentionné ce fait à Deathmask, en lui précisant que le Bélier était désormais d'une laideur… »

« Certes », répondit sèchement le chevalier d'or. « Et dès qu'il le verra à nouveau, qui sait ce qui peut se passer dans sa tête ? Les lois de l'amour sont impénétrables. »

« Cela nous laisse au moins un peu d'avance. Pourquoi n'essayerez vous pas de le séduire ? »

« Le séduire… », murmura Aphrodite dont le visage avait pris une expression de femme fatale. « Oui, pour lui, je ne suis qu'un camarade de beuverie et de combat ! Mais cela peut changer… En attendant, tu dois continuer à surveiller Mû, le plus discrètement possible. Tu m'as bien dit qu'il avait un disciple, avec ce nom stupide là… Kiki. »

« Oui. Et j'en fais mon affaire, maître, c'est un homme à mener par le nez. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il a un faible pour moi. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant de lui soutirer des informations. »

« Coco, tu n'es vraiment qu'un vil manipulateur ! », s'exclama Aphrodite l'air dégoûté. « Comme je suis fier de toi ! »

« Merci maître. »

« Maintenant, résumons-nous, Coco… Mû se demande comment la coupe de ses cheveux a pu être commise… Et ses soupçons pourraient se diriger vers toi, car un chevalier d'or l'aurait forcément réveiller. Je pourrais détruire cette chevelure, pour effacer toute preuve, mais… Si je l'ai finalement conservée, c'est parce que j'avais une meilleure idée en réserve, tu t'en doutes bien. »

« Laquelle maître ? »

« Faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre à ma place. »

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais maître, n'est-ce pas un peu trop… compliqué ? Je veux dire… Le crime parfait n'est-il pas le crime le plus simple ? », se demanda légitimement Coco, esprit pratique.

« Pff ! Si ce genre de considérations commence à t'arrêter, tu n'es pas digne d'être mon disciple ! Voyons, il faut avoir de l'ambition, en toutes choses ! Ma grande intelligence viendra à bout de toutes les embûches… Mû pense qu'un chevalier d'or ne pourrait pas lui avoir coupé les cheveux cette nuit, sans qu'il ne ressente son aura, car pour accomplir son forfait il aurait été obligé de s'approcher de lui… Mais il a oublié un détail… Il existe un chevalier d'or capable de faire cela… _à distance_. »

Coco recula, les yeux écarquillés.

« Maître, vous ne parleriez pas quand même de… ? »

« Si Coco… Qui d'autre aurait pu souhaiter couper les célèbres cheveux de Mû, qui d'autre si ce n'est _lui_, l'Homme à l'Epée, le maniaque de la coupe ! ..._Shura du Capricorne_ ! »

o

o

**à suivre**

* * *

Intermède hagiographique

o

« Je suis la source de toute vie, sur la terre comme au ciel. »

o

o

La glorieuse vie de Shaka Maitreya Brahmapoutre est racontée à travers les multiples vignettes d'un grand parcours agencé par Aghora et Shiva, les deux principaux disciples de Shaka, dans une des pièces du temple de la Vierge.

On dit que lorsqu'il sortit du ventre de sa mère, dans la hutte d'un village miteux, on ne lui avait pas encore coupé le cordon qu'il s'adressa en sanskrit à sa génitrice et la morigéna sur sa mauvaise vie.

« Trois minutes et déjà le roi des casse-couilles », commenta Deathmask en détaillant des yeux l'image encadrée qui représentait un bébé blond dressé sur ses deux pieds, l'index levé en signe d'enseignement.

Lorsque le nouveau-né s'avança pour la première fois dans le Monde, des fleurs de lotus naquirent sous ses pieds minuscules, annonce de sa nature divine. On dit que le bambin se mit alors à danser, et que des bois vinrent l'observer, ô merveille !, une panthère noire effrayante et un ours vêtu d'une ceinture de bananes, qui se mirent à danser eux aussi.

Face à ce miracle, son père saisit l'occasion pour devenir fleuriste, et la petite famille se mit à fournir en lotus les temples des environs, ce qui lui permit de subvenir à ses besoins tant bien que mal. Mais à l'âge de quatre ans, Shaka devait découvrir la maladie, la vieillesse et la mort.

- Quoi père, je ne suis pas votre fils ?

- Imbécile, t'as pas vu tes cheveux ? Ça vient d'où à ton avis, si ce n'est que ta mère s'est envoyé une saloperie d'occidental ??

Le petit Shaka pleura de grosses larmes et décida de cesser de manger. Au bout de dix jours de jeûne, alors que toutes choses commençaient à se teindre de couleurs chatoyantes et surnaturelles, l'enfant prodige s'assit sous un figuier. Ses perceptions étant supérieures au commun des mortels, sa tête commença à lui tourner, et une voix se manifesta dans son esprit.

« Shaka ! Shaka ! »

« Comment ? N'est-ce pas une voix qui me parle ? »

« Oui Shaka, c'est moi, Bouddha… Shaka, tu n'as que quatre ans, et je te vois pleurer jour et nuit. »

« Ô Bouddha, c'est que j'ai découvert que je n'avais pas de père. »

« C'est normal, Shaka. Car ton père, c'est moi. »

« Comment ? »

« Oui, tu as été conçu selon l'Immaculée conception. Et tu seras le chevalier d'or de la Vierge, comme sur le médaillon que t'a transmis ta mère. »

« Alors je ne suis pas un _sale bâtard_, comme ils disent à l'école ? »

« Non, tu es un enfant divin Shaka, tu n'as plus à pleurer. »

Shaka sécha ses larmes et entreprit de suivre l'enseignement du Bouddha. Il fut accueilli dans un monastère et fut bientôt vénéré comme l'enfant le plus proche des dieux.

Il est dit que l'on reconnaîtra le bouddha des temps futurs à 100 signes particuliers, premièrement un long poil blanc au milieu du front, qui sera habilement dissimulé sous une mèche de cheveux, deuxièmement une auréole de rayons halogènes autour de la tête, troisièmement des cils noirs rappelant les vaches sacrées, quatrièmement de longues mains parfaites aux grands ongles en forme d'amandes sans nul besoin de manucure, cinquièmement des pieds d'ivoires constellés de roues cosmiques et représentant également la carte de la Chine, sixièmement une peau aussi blanche que le Taj Mahal et dont chaque pore embaume d'un parfum de printemps, septièmement une chevelure de flammes brillante comme la lune pâle à son apogée, huitièmement une voix aussi mélodieuse que le rossignol de la princesse de Jaipur, neuvièmement un corps svelte et élancé parfaitement harmonieux qui…

Deathmask n'eut pas la patience de lire toute la liste faite par les deux disciples et passa à la vignette suivante.

Le petit Shaka montra très rapidement sa supériorité à l'humanité dans le monastère où il grandit. Il passait des semaines entières aux pieds de la grande statue de Shakyamuni, ne se nourrissant que d'un bol d'eau, et était le seul à pouvoir discuter directement avec Bouddha. Le sort des gens qui mouraient dans la misère et qui pleuraient leurs défunts sur les rives du Gange l'attristait, mais il finit par comprendre ainsi que lui enseignaient ses grands maîtres du temple que la compassion n'avait pas de fondement conceptuel clair, et était avant tout une précaution pratique dont il, Lui, pouvait faire fi.

Deathmask lut la légende de cette station : « Abandon de la compassion pour les faibles ».

Le Nouveau Bouddha sortit de l'enfance et devint un miracle de sérénité, merveille que tous se plaisaient à contempler. Les charmes des jeunes filles lui étaient indifférents. « Écarte-toi de mon chemin, femme. » Tout comme ceux des hommes. « Aghora, tu seras mon disciple. » Car tant était grande sa bonté qu'il aimait l'humanité toute entière, mais personne en particulier.

« Y'a encore combien de cadres à lire, bordel ? »

Mais parmi la trentaine de toges jaunes qui suivirent alors son enseignement, deux se distinguèrent particulièrement.

« Tiens donc… Mais ça ne serait pas les deux groupies ? », se demanda Deathmask en sortant de sa poche une loupe. Sur l'image, on voyait Shaka en toge en train de méditer sous un arbre, entouré de Shiva et Aghora eux aussi en toge.

Et c'est ainsi que se termine cette histoire pour le moment.

Il est néanmoins prédit par un boddhisattva du passé que le divin Shaka mourra comme son père sous les arbres sal jumeaux, mais finira par se heurter au mur des incompréhensions de son époque. [n.d. Shiva : mais le texte du sage est en pâli et je maîtrise mal, alors j'ai peut-être incorrectement traduit ce passage du manuscrit.


	5. Trafic de reliques

Résumé : Un crime incalculable, aussi incalculable que la puissance des chevaliers d'or, vient d'être commis au Sanctuaire. L'infâme Coco, l'apprenti des Poissons, s'est introduit la nuit dans le temple du bélier, et a coupé les longs cheveux de son gardien, accomplissant ainsi la vengeance d'Aphrodite.

Mais ce n'est pas tout. Deathmask, consigné dans l'enceinte des douze temples et en mal de femmes, ne pense plus qu'à mettre l'androgyne bélier dans son lit, tandis que Saga, qui est décidément le mal incarné, semble vouloir défroquer le sage et blond Shaka. Aphrodite, désireux de camoufler son crime, charge alors Coco d'aller dissimuler la queue de cheval violette dans le temple du Capricorne, afin de faire accuser le trancheur compulsif.

Genre : polar (mais si, on y croit très fort)

Warnings : présence de shôjô

Disclaimer : Kurumada, Desproges, Scorpions. Beaucoup de parodies dans ce chapitre, un carambar à qui reconnaît tout ;)

* * *

« Quand j'écoute Wagner, j'ai envie d'envahir toute la planète. »

Hilda de Polaris.

* * *

o

o

**Chapitre 5 : Trafic de reliques**

o

_Toujours le jour du crime. (mais un peu plus tard...)_

o

C'était l'heure de la méditation papale quotidienne, les gardes postés devant l'entrée de la salle du trône veillaient à en garantir le bon déroulement. Rien ne pouvait venir le troubler. Il y avait juste cette musique... Un grand soupir fit s'ébranler la large poitrine de l'Imposteur. Il fit quelques pas, hésitant. Puis il ôta son masque de la main droite, découvrant un visage d'une jeunesse et d'une beauté mélancolique inattendues.

« Quelle est donc cette musique, si douce, si mélancolique ? Ces notes de piano qui volent, s'envolent, telle une complainte sans répit ? Est-ce toi, Aphrodite ? Est-ce que toi aussi, ton cœur saigne ? Brisé par les mensonges et le secret ? Pour un bonheur que tu ne connaîtras jamais ? »

En contrebas, dans le temple des Poissons, la tête du chevalier aux cheveux clairs pencha au-dessus du clavier, comme lestée par la souffrance et le rouge de la rose qui, telle une flèche de tristesse amère, ornait sa bouche.

« Deathmask… », murmura-t-il.

Son cosmos de tristesse avait fait fleurir les arbres autour de sa maison et du treizième palais, il faisait tourbillonner des rafales de pétales autour de sa sombre silhouette. Même Camus avait éteint son poste radio et était sorti de son temple, pour écouter la divine sonate.

« Ce cœur qui saigne… », murmura le chevalier des glaces en fermant les yeux de ses sourcils fourchus, tandis que les pétales rose pâle se prenaient dans sa longue chevelure bleu de Prusse emportée par le vent.

_Les sanglots longs des violons de l'automne_

_Blessent mon cœur d'une langueur monotone…_

Ayant murmuré ces vers, Aphrodite décocha une dernière volée de notes, puis se redressa d'un coup, pour se laisser tomber en arrière contre un pilier, vaincu par la Dépression. D'une main tremblante, il chercha un étui dans la poche interne de sa veste, en sortit plusieurs cachets ronds qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche… qu'il mâcha, spectrale silhouette, morbide visage d'un crayonné hâtif mais dramatique, celui d'un archange révolutionnaire sur le point de subir la Guillotine.

Mais ce fut le moment que choisit Coco pour sortir du temple, un fichu sur la tête et un balai à la main.

« Maître… », maugréa l'apprenti en voyant son maître croquer les pastilles rondes, « je vous avais déjà dit qu'il fallait que vous arrêtiez les Ricola, sinon vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes de transit. »

« Tu veux plutôt dire les Riyoko Ikeda ? », répondit Aphrodite.

Coco fronça les sourcils. Après avoir accompli la mission que lui avait confiée son maître, il avait en effet dû se remettre immédiatement au travail. Contrairement à Aphrodite, il n'était pas homme à se laisser abattre par ses émotions, ni à chercher dans toutes sortes de délires une échappatoire à la dure réalité de son existence. Personnalité pragmatique dressée depuis le berceau (ou plutôt le mur – on l'avait emmailloté puis cloué près de l'almanach comme une tresse d'ail) à affronter les différents obstacles qui se dressaient sur le chemin de la survie, il ne s'était jamais laissé aller à la résilience, et s'il y avait un plat de moussaka pour quatre et qu'ils étaient six, il trouvait toujours un moyen pour ramasser la cuillère qui était tombée sous la table après qu'on l'eut passé à tabac pour déblayer la route.

« La vie, c'est la jungle », déclarait ainsi souvent Coco en parfaisant la manucure de son maître.

Il disait aussi : « _Ce qui ne me tue pas me rend plus fort_ », en cirant les chaussures de son père, les joues encore rougies par les calottes des âpres mains paternelles, toujours promptes à s'excuser de l'avoir vendu à l'inverti du grand pope en le souffletant à cœur joie.

« Un tien vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras », murmurait encore Coco l'œil méfiant, rangeant soigneusement dans une poche cousue à l'intérieur de son habit misérable les deniers qu'il avait volés à Gigar.

Et même sous les coups du Gros Serge ou rançonné par cet abruti de Battos, Coco continuait à se répéter : « Mieux vaut souffrir que mourir ! »… Et il gardait ses pensées par devers lui, car l'hypocrisie était encore la meilleure armure, ainsi que son maître le lui avait enseigné.

Ricanant pour lui-même, Coco se demanda combien de temps il faudrait pour qu'on accuse Shura de la coupe des cheveux de Mû, étant donné l'endroit où il les avait placés. Un jour ? Une après-midi ?

C'était sans compter l'Imprévu qui régit le monde, agite les hommes comme dés dans un gobelet puis les rejette en les faisant parfois sortir du plateau. Ainsi devons-nous toujours nous attendre à être surpris.

o

Vous devez dès lors vous demander ce qu'il advint de Shura du Capricorne... Ce dernier, quelques heures après le passage silencieux du colibri dans son temple, finit en réalité par mettre la main sur l'objet du crime.

Notre beau Catalan revenait de la maison de la Balance et de son footing matinal ; il se frottait énergiquement les cheveux et le cou à l'aide d'une serviette, quand, entre deux chandeliers artistiquement sculptés, sur l'autel élevé la veille devant sa statue de la déesse, une grande queue de cheveux d'une couleur rare attira son oeil.

Il en releva le menton, en fronça les sourcils, puis décida de s'approcher de l'étrange objet.

« Cette couleur… J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. »

Il s'agenouilla devant l'autel et prit les cheveux dans ses mains.

« Oui, il n'y a pas de doute, ces cheveux raides et mauves… _je les connais_ !»

Les Plans d'Aphrodite et de son diabolique apprenti semblaient sur le point d'être mis à mal par la sagacité de l'Espagnol. Il se releva, droit et digne comme Lancelot, et solennel, s'adressa à la statue.

« Ainsi, Déesse Athéna, vous m'accordez à moi aussi une récompense, pour avoir purifié le Sanctuaire de l'existence de ce traître d'Aiolos… Vous me faites l'offrande de votre belle chevelure violette. Je prendrai soin de cette divine relique comme de la prunelle de mes yeux. »

Il arrangea son autel puis reposa les cheveux à leur place initiale.

o

Au même moment, Shiva et Aghora, en tenue de moines, s'affairaient dans la plus grande pièce des appartements du temple de la Vierge.

Cette pièce était remplie de statues de bouddha, d'images sacrées, de fleurs artificielles et de portraits du chevalier d'or. Il y avait par exemple une photo noir et blanc de Shaka enfant méditant sur la rive du Gange, une autre en couleur dans un cadre de coquillages sur laquelle un petit Shaka vêtu de blanc bénissait le roi et la reine de Thaïlande, ou encore un polaroïd immortalisant Shaka âgé de quinze ans en voyage dans l'Himalaya, transporté sur un palanquin lui-même porté par les jeunes Shiva et Aghora en tuniques de montagne.

Mais les deux disciples n'avaient en ce moment pas le loisir de regarder toutes ces saintes images, ils étaient occupés à faire deux cent pyramides miniatures de papier crépon et papier brillant comme le leurs avait ordonné leur maître. Les petites pagodes devaient être prêtes pour la prochaine fête bouddhiste, or Shiva et Aghora n'en étaient qu'à la vingt-troisième, aussi une certaine tension nerveuse commençait à voir le jour entre les deux compagnons.

« Je remarque que ta toge n'est pas propre, Shiva », fit remarquer Aghora en ramassant des chutes de papier brillant.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la laver hier soir… », répondit son camarade. « Souviens-toi que que j'ai dû laver les pieds de notre Maître. »

Laver les pieds de Shaka était un honneur ; Aghora qui le soupçonnait de chouchouterie avancée répondit : « Tu as peut-être des excuses, mais te présenter devant sa Pureté vêtu d'une tunique couverte de salissures n'est pas très convenable. »

Shiva ne dit rien, ajustant la pointe de la pagode de papier crépon qu'il venait de terminer. Puis il finit par déclarer : « C'est vrai. Mais j'étais vraiment trop occupé hier soir. J'ai rangé notre chambre, vois-tu, et ce rangement n'a pas été sans découvertes. »

Son grand camarade aux cheveux betterave en coupa son morceau de carton de travers, mais il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître de son émotion.

« Découverte ? Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? »

« Tu te rappelles, il y a quelques mois, quand le seigneur Shaka ne retrouvait plus une de ses chaussures… Nous l'avons cherchée partout pendant plusieurs jours. Mais notre maître qui dans sa grande sagesse n'est pas un être matérialiste, ne s'en est guère soucié. »

Shiva sortit une ballerine persane richement décorée de l'intérieur de sa toge.

« Elle était cachée derrière ton matelas, misérable traître ! Tu l'avais prise pour toi tout seul !»

« Menteur ! »

Shiva tendit un doigt accusateur.

« Je te rappelle qu'en enfer les voleurs auront les bras dévorés par des monstres ! »

Aghora se dressa de toute sa hauteur.

« Et les menteurs auront la langue arrachée ! »

« Sale traître ! »

« Chouchou ! »

« Quel merveilleux printemps ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

Une voix douce comme le miel, haute comme le soleil à midi et légère comme un oiseau venait de rompre la dispute peu glorieuse des deux moines.

Shaka entra dans la pièce, les cheveux attachés au sommet de sa tête en un chignon rond comme un petit chou. À la semblance de l'être tout d'esprit qu'il était, son corps était voilé d'un drap blanc presque transparent ; sans coutures, il ne tenait serré à la taille que par une ceinture d'or, ce qui faisait qu'à chacun de ses pas, le tissu aérien dévoilait son flanc et tout le long de sa jambe. Sur lui la Chair n'avait pas prise, d'ailleurs il ne pouvait pas la voir d'où parfois ces tenues légères.

« Hum, je vois que vous avez avancé », constata le grand blond en signalant les petites pagodes de son index onglé. « Le travail manuel peut devenir forme de méditation, si il est accompli dans la concentration et le silence. Tiens, Shiva… Récite-moi donc le verset 150 du Bouddha. »

« _D'os est faite cette cité, habillée de chair et de sang. Là-dedans sont déposés le déclin, la mort, la suffisance, le dénigrement_ », récita Shiva, qui n'avait pas l'air de mépriser la cité de son maître.

« Bien », répondit le chevalier d'or, dont le front dégagé de détendit.

« C'est moi qui vous remercie seigneur Shaka. Votre beauté euh je veux dire votre bonté nous honore jour après jour au travers de votre enseignement. »

« Fayot », murmura Aghora.

« Comment ? », dit Shaka en tournant la tête, le sourcil dressé.

« Je disais _il fait beau_ ! Et nous avons ramené et installé votre lotus d'or maître. »

« Parfait. Qu'en est-il de ma vache sacrée ? »

« Nous nous en occuperons demain. »

« Très bien. Aujourd'hui continuez les pagodes. Et j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour me laver les cheveux ce soir. Ils sont si sales que j'ai dû les attacher. »

Sentant que son tour était venu, Aghora se réjouit. La partie de son maître qu'il vénérait le plus, outre son esprit éveillé, était ses pieds blancs et harmonieux, symbole de sa charité et de son humilité. Mais l'idée de dénouer la longue chevelure blonde, de les mouiller et de les tordre doucement, de frotter contre eux le savon au parfum d'amande, de masser le cuir chevelu et les oreilles…

« Hum Shiva, ça ne te dérangera pas de le faire ? », demanda Shaka.

« Bien sûr que non maître vénéré. »

Aghora était bien trop contrit pour dire quelque chose. Quant à Shaka il fit demi-tour, et ce faisant les pans avant et arrière de sa robe éthérée virevoltèrent d'un mouvement ample_, trop ample_, et ceci à la hauteur du visage de Shiva qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

La porte se referma derrière l'homme le plus proche de Dieu.

« T'as vu ce que j'ai vu ? », articula péniblement Shiva.

Il faut à certains toute une vie d'étude et de philosophie pour apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un fragment des attributs divins. Pour les disciples de Shaka, il avait suffit d'une demi-seconde.

o

o

- C'est pas bon de manger de la salade le soir…

- Y'a que ça, banane. Mais si t'as des réserves de bifteck et de Mars au marché noir, je suis preneur…

Milo le considéra d'un air narquois.

- Alors, t'en es où avec ton petit Mû ?

- Tu veux dire… depuis ce matin ?

- C'est ça.

Deathmask ouvrit son dernier paquet de cigarettes et en contempla le maigre contenu avec résignation.

- Je lui ai offert un fromage. Mon dernier fromage…

- Et alors ?

- Alors j'attends. De toute façon, en l'état actuel de la situation, je suis guère en état de lui faire sa fête.

- Pourquoi ? Ça a enflé ?

- Mais non ça a pas enflé, connard, c'est bien pour ça que j'avais mis des glaçons !

Il s'alluma une Gitane.

- Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, dit Milo, mais je crois que ton affaire est perdue d'avance. Sois un peu sérieux, c'est n'importe quoi cette histoire de vouloir coucher avec Mû. Tout ça parce qu'il t'a collé la honte devant le Vieux Maître. Quitte à te faire un de tes collègues, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir L'Autre. Je suis sûr et certain qu'il n'attend que ça...

- L'Autre ? Mais qui ça « L'Autre » ?

Milo poussa un énième soupir.

- Bon. Et le Regard, est-ce que tu as travaillé le Regard, au moins ?

- Ouais. La prochaine fois que je le vois, Mû défaille.

- Essaye sur moi, pour voir…

- Pff ! T'es vraiment qu'un gros paquet de narcissisme, toi… Tu crois que personne ne t'arrive à la cheville question drague. Mais t'oublies qui est le Rital ici !

- Non, pas du tout, tu parles beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Allez, fais-moi tes yeux revolver, beau Sicilien… Imagine que je suis Mû. Tu sais, comme ça…

Milo jeta à nouveau sur lui ses yeux d'un bleu limpide. Un soupir sembla passer dans la pièce, tandis que son cosmos vibrait d'un dramatique slow hard-rock.

_Time, it needs time  
To win back your love again.  
I will be there, I will be there..._

- À ton tour, on va faire comme si j'étais Mû.

Deathmask tourna la tête dans sa direction. Ses cils méditerranéens s'étaient adouci, ses yeux s'étaient velouté. Une cascade de notes de synthétiseur sembla passer dans la pièce.

_When I look into your eyes, I realize  
That my love for you will never ever die  
Together for the rest of our lives  
I always want you here by my side_

_You are my reason... to beeeee_

- Non mais c'est quoi cette soupe ?, s'exclama Milo.

- Quoi, il est pas bien mon regard-qui-tue ?

- Non mais tu crois que tu vas séduire qui avec ça, la ménagère de pas loin de cinquante ans ?

- Surveille ton langage, macaque !

- T'es foutu, t'as plus qu'à te débrouiller avec ta pince, le croque-mitaine va encore dormir à la dure, ce soir !

- Ah-ah-ah. Et parce que toi tu fais comment ? ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu de petite amie au bras !

- Elle a fui en voyant tes airs de psychopathe.

- Tu parles ! Elle a plutôt découvert ta collection de croisières à Mykonos.

- …

- Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, de toute façon. Prendre contact avec un expert, pas un bouffon de Grec comme toi.

- Mais bien sûr…

- On les connaît les Grecs, ils en connaissent autant sur les femmes que moi sur les hommes !

- ?

- Je vais aller voir Aphrodite.

- Sage résolution. S'il y en a un qui saura quoi faire pour te calmer le fruit de mer...

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mon camarade de la criée c'est autre chose que toi niveau Séduction... Il les fait toutes craquer, un véritable pro ! Il porte bien son surnom, le bougre ! Le huitième sens de l'Affole-dame ! La ceinture rouge ès rentre-dedans ! Un Vénus mâle mais pas un thon ! Plus un lapin qu'un poisson, le type ! Avec son beau minois de Prince Charmant Suédois, tu penses qu'elles en sont folles ! Quand il était plus jeune et qu'il traversait le Sanctuaire tout en armure, on déplorait des envols de masques en cascade ! Un Don Juan façon 18ème, comme on en fait plus !

Milo ne disait plus rien, il était simplement effondré.

Ce fut sans rien ajouter qu'il vit le Cancer quitter son temple dans la nuit, en direction de la dernière maison.

- Ce type est complètement malade..., soupira-t-il.

"Enfin ça on le savait déjà", ajouta-t-il pour lui-même en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la décoration des murs.

o

o

_o_

_**à suivre**_

* * *

_**Supplément (h)érotique**_

o

Lorsque Saga pénétra dans sa chambre, après une harassante journée passée à se baigner et à boire du vin, il eut l'impression que quelque chose avait changé en son absence. Il flottait dans la pièce un léger parfum d'encens.

Supputant quelque bévue d'un de ses serviteurs, le grand pope s'approcha du lit et écarta une lourde tenture pourpre… pour découvrir dans son lit Shaka, l'homme le plus proche de la divinité.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de connaître l'homme sous le masque », expliqua l'Indien d'une voix douce.

« Oh, Shaka… Tu es vraiment… que fais-tu dans mon lit ?»

« Grand Pope… Je vous ai toujours été absolument dévoué. »

« Il est vrai que tu es l'homme le plus proche d'un dieu. Or… » Saga se saisit le menton, tel le penseur, sentant qu'il devait poursuivre ce syllogisme. «…Je suis un dieu ! », se rappela-t-il dans un accès de sa mégalomanie congénitale. « SOYONS PROCHES ! »

A ces mots il déchira sa toge papale, dévoilant un véritable corps de kouros grec.

« Monseigneur, vous n'avez vraiment aucune pudeur », apprécia Shaka en rougissant.

« Avoue que c'est quand même autre chose que ce vieux débris de Sion ! »

« Je suppose, mais… »

« Je suis le plus fort et le plus beau ! Il est normal que je domine le Sanctuaire ! Et toi compris ! A présent à nous deux ! »

…

Saga se réveilla dans son lit, en sueur.

Dieu merci, ce n'était qu'un rêve…

Mais son cœur battait tellement qu'il dut sortir de sa chambre en courant et se jeter dans la piscine. Au contact de sa peau brûlante, des litres d'eau s'évaporèrent autour de lui en fumant.

« Hin hin hin, alors c'est pour cela que tu as toujours besoin de te laver ? Pauvre idiot ! »

« Tais-toi ! Tu ne comprends pas quelle est ma souffrance. »

« Inutile de nier. Tu rêves de lui, il hante tes pensées. Oui, si beau, si brillant, si pur… si _précieux_. Il est parfait, comme ce tu as toujours voulu être… Comme ce que tu es. »

« Ce que je suis… ? »

« Oui, Saga, comme toi… Comme Nous. Ton corps est toujours aussi magnifique… ! C'est un véritable don des dieux, un trésor… Oui, Shaka est à nous, il doit être à nous ! Il nous revient de droit, et nous le voulons ! »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Pope.

« C'est vrai… »

« Hé bien, puisque tu le veux, qu'attends-tu pour le prendre ? Personne ne peut te résister. »

« Mais je ne peux pas faire ça… Shaka est mon ami… »

« Non, tu n'as pas d'ami...! Personne ne t'aime ici. Tu es un _menteur_, et un _voleur_. »

« C'est de ta faute. Tout est de ta faute ! Il y a treize ans…»

« _Meurtrier_ ! »

« ... »

« Oui, meurtrier, c'est ce que tu es Saga, et c'est l'orgueil qui t'as mené ici ! »

« Non… je ne suis rien, je ne veux être rien… »

« Que crois-tu imbécile ? Sans moi, tu n'aurais pas réussi à survivre à cette vie de souffrances et de continuelles privations. C'est grâce à moi que tu es toujours en vie ! Ton frère l'avait compris, lui ! »

« Mon frère n'était qu'un faible, incapable d'abnégation envers un noble idéal, et de compassion pour les autres. »

« Et toi, qu'es-tu donc, Saga ? Tu l'as condamné à une mort certaine sans aucun regret, ton propre frère ! Non Saga, le pire des deux… c'était toi. »

Le corps du grand pope frissonna dans l'eau froide.

« Oui, nous ne formons qu'un, mon trésor. »


	6. Le château de la rose d'or

***Bonus***

**Le château de la rose d'or**

o

o

Il était une fois, il y a bien longtemps, dans un pays sauvage et pauvre, où les hommes connaissaient encore les maléfices, une famille de bûcherons qui peinait à nourrir ses cinq enfants. Le bûcheron et sa femme travaillaient dur, mais le dernier hiver avait été particulièrement rigoureux, et la disette ayant frappé la région, ils ne purent bientôt plus acheter assez de blé, sans parler des animaux qui se faisaient rares.

La plupart de leurs enfants étaient encore trop jeunes pour partir travailler ou aider à la cueillette. Quant à l'aîné, il était si petit et faible qu'il ne pouvait soulever une hache. Mais il avait pour lui son ingéniosité et sa ruse, ainsi qu'une capacité à se glisser partout sans se faire voir ; pour cela on l'appelait « Colibri ».

Quand il fallut choisir de quel enfant on allait devoir se défaire pour nourrir les autres, on pensa qu'il valait mieux que ce fût lui, car il avait davantage de chances de pouvoir survivre seul. Le bûcheron et sa femme prétextèrent donc une après-midi de cueillette dans la forêt, et le perdirent au plus profond des bois.

Mais ils avaient sous-estimé l'intelligence de leur fils ; celui-ci avait surpris leur conversation, et n'ayant aucune envie de courir le risque de se faire dévorer par les bêtes sauvages, il avait accroché, tout au long de l'aller, de petits morceaux de chiffons au branche, si bien qu'il fut de retour à la cabane avant la tombée de la nuit.

Ses parents se désolèrent (son père le battit pour être de retour si tard), et la nourriture vint à manquer davantage les jours suivants. Il fallait se résoudre à perdre à nouveau le garçon, mais cette fois, il fallait le faire au crépuscule de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas retrouver son chemin.

Ce qui fut pensé fut fait. Et Colibri, n'ayant pas de quoi s'éclairer, acheva cette fois de se perdre complètement. Arrivé dans une clairière, il eut envie de pleurer mais ne le fit pas, car une vie dure l'avait entraîné à garder pour lui ses pensées et émotions. Il se coucha sous un buisson et s'endormit, en rabattant comme il pouvait sur lui son petit manteau.

Mais le buisson sous lequel s'était endormi l'enfant n'était pas un arbuste ordinaire ; c'était un buisson de roses, et un buisson-fée, si bien que toutes les roses l'observèrent pendant qu'il dormait, et firent leur rapport à la Reine des Roses, la fée qui habite au sommet de la montagne, dans le Château de la Rose d'Or.

La Reine des Roses était connue pour sa beauté plus éclatante que le matin le plus radieux du printemps. Ses cheveux étaient bleus comme le ciel, ses yeux clairs comme la mer sans tache, sa peau blanche comme le lait. Elle était vêtue de robes d'argent pleines de gonflés et crevés, s'épanouissant en corolles et crinolines. Son château était d'or, et elle se déplaçait dans un char cuivré tiré par des cheveaux ailés. Mais elle était aussi froide, cruelle, et elle rendit visite à la famille de bûcherons.

Quand ils la virent, les parents de Colibri devinrent pâles et tremblèrent, car ils eurent peur pour leur vie. Mais la fée voulait seulement leur fils, pour l'emmener dans son château, et elle leur demanda où il se trouvait. Elle paierait pour lui un bon prix, aussi n'auraient-ils plus à s'inquiéter pour les mois à venir.

Le bûcheron et sa femme passèrent toute la journée à chercher leur fils dans les bois, ce qui fit sourire la Sorcière des roses. Enfin ils lui ramenèrent, et la fée prit le petit visage entre ses mains aux longs ongles diaphanes, observant la petite tête aux cheveux blond sale, aux yeux verts, aux nez retroussé couvert de tâches de son. Les cheveux blond sale disaient « Je suis sans scrupule », les yeux vert pâle clamaient « Mon esprit est plus fort que le plus fort des chevaliers !», le nez retroussé expliquait « Je suis un petit enfant audacieux », et les tâches de rousseur trahissaient « Il reste encore en moi de la naïveté ».

La Sorcière rit.

« Quelque naïveté qu'il reste en vous, taches, bientôt elle ne sera plus là. »

Et elle emporta l'enfant dans son char, au sommet de la montagne, dans le magnifique Château de la Rose d'Or.

Deux shampoings américains et une fausse mouche collée plus tard, Colibri, rebaptisé « Coco », et revêtu d'une luxueuse livrée de valet, devint l'homme à tout faire de la Reine des Roses.

Toute la journée il devait astiquer les bibelots des mille salles du château, laver et cirer les millions de carreaux des sols, briquer les vitres des fenêtres pour qu'elles étincellent de loin au soleil et même la nuit.

De ses dix taches de rousseur, il n'en resta bientôt plus que neuf. La Sorcière était dure avec lui, ne le nourrissant que de bonbons sucrés qui lui donnaient des indigestions, l'obligeant à se maquiller, à se faire des brushings sur ses cheveux éclaircis et à cirer les bottes du Prince Noir, un grand homme basané ami de la Reine, qui ne cessait de pousser de grands rires machiavéliques avec elle et s'enfermait parfois dans sa chambre, dont il ressortait quelques heures plus tard en robe de chambre.

« Un bon esclave que ce Coco ! », dit-il un jour, alors que l'enfant cirait ses grandes bottes noires.

« Je l'ai acheté à une famille de miséreux pour une bouchée de pain », expliqua la Reine des Roses. « Certains parents n'ont même pas honte de vendre leurs enfants. »

« Il était peut-être insupportable. Hein, Coco-Rico ? »

« Mais revenons à notre sujet. Ton projet d'épouser la Princesse Raiponce, où en est-il ? »

« Son père est en train de réfléchir à ma demande. Le vieux Roi Shion est dur en affaire, mais les terres que je lui ai offertes l'intéressent hautement, j'ai bon espoir. »

La bouche nacrée de la Fée des Roses fit la moue ; Coco savait pour l'avoir lui-même maquillée que quand elle bougeait de cette façon c'était qu'elle était mécontente.

* * *

Coco se réveilla en sursaut - voilà ce qui arrivait quand on s'endormait sur un volume des _Contes_ de Grimm…


End file.
